werewolf_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Whitefoot
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Brightest Night,The Darkest Night page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cchen3 (talk) 23:13, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Ohey Whitey [[User:Cchen3|'Life is a treasure']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' so cherish it']] 01:47, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Um... if you're talking about my profile, I was just doing that for fun lol. No, I am not a stalker, or I should say I have retired. [[User:Cchen3|'Life is a treasure']][[User talk:Cchen3|' so cherish it']] 01:59, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Um yeah sure... Now not to be rude, but do you mind giving me a bit of space and like not message me every two minutes about what I had on my profile a few days ago? Please, thanks :P Talk to you later~ [[User:Cchen3|'Life is a treasure']][[User talk:Cchen3|' so cherish it']] 02:03, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Sure just tell me the color, font, and if you want gradients, and the text-shadow. Oh and do me a favor and go to your preferences and tell me if you use "User:insertusernamehere" or "Template:username" it should be with the { { SUBST... } } stuff. (put spaces cause I wasn't sure what would show :3 Oh and tell me what you want it to say [[User:Cchen3|'Life is a treasure']][[User talk:Cchen3|' so cherish it']] 02:17, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Is it User:WhitefootandTigerstripe/Sig or UserWhitefootandTigerstripe/Sig (with or without the colon) [[User:Cchen3|'Life is a treasure']][[User talk:Cchen3|' so cherish it']] 02:43, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Gah, you'll have to give me more time before I can finish this. And I can't do the heart thingie. [[User:Cchen3|'Life is a treasure']][[User talk:Cchen3|' so cherish it']] 03:02, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh and do you want it in a gradient, or just rainbow colors? [[User:Cchen3|'Life is a treasure']][[User talk:Cchen3|' so cherish it']] 03:02, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay so I messed up and bit on the gradients, so some of the colors don't blend, but I spent like half an hour coding that and didn't feel like fixing it anymore, so yeah, here's your sig. Hope you like, if you don't, come ask me another time to change it okay? Not today cause I'm a bit tired :3 And it's fine, I like making sigs, so ask me anytime, m'dear <3 [[User:Cchen3|'Life is a treasure']][[User talk:Cchen3|' so cherish it']] 03:21, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Testing. [[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'Do'n't ''Den'y 'T'h'a''''''t W'er'ew'ol've's A'r'''e '''A'w'e''''''s'o'm'e']] Does that work? [[User:Cchen3|'Life is a treasure']][[User talk:Cchen3|' so cherish it']] 03:22, March 3, 2014 (UTC) This is the third message btw, okay so check that in the Custom Signature box that it says { { SUBST:User:WhitefootandTigerstripe/Sig } } WITHOUT THOSE SPAcES. There has to be a colon between the User, and the White... part. Oh and you probably want to check if your WFW sig page is called "UserWhitefootandTigerstripe/Sig" without the colon because you'll have to rename that. It wouldn't work before if I didn't have the colon. [[User:Cchen3|'Life is a treasure']][[User talk:Cchen3|' so cherish it']] 03:24, March 3, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome :) <3333 [[User:Cchen3|'Life is a treasure']][[User talk:Cchen3|' so cherish it']] 05:05, March 3, 2014 (UTC) You changed it back to the one without the colon.. now it doesn't work [[User:Cchen3|'Life is a treasure']][[User talk:Cchen3|' so cherish it']] 05:08, March 3, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean a subpage? It's abandoned cause there were three of us here, with nothing much to do. The founder is inactive, and the other one just didn't ever come on like me. [[User:Cchen3|'Life is a treasure']][[User talk:Cchen3|' so cherish it']] 22:48, March 12, 2014 (UTC) I know what a subpage is. I was asking what do you need it for, and what it will be called. She's inactive because she is busy, and cannot come on a lot, not because she is banned. [[User:Cchen3|'Life is a treasure']][[User talk:Cchen3|' so cherish it']] 22:55, March 12, 2014 (UTC) If you could tell me what you're subpage name is going to be it would help. [[User:Cchen3|'Life is a treasure']][[User talk:Cchen3|' so cherish it']] 23:17, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Done. In fact, if you want to make a subpage, you just create a page that says insertoriginalpagename/subpagename for ex: User:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe/Sig is exactly what you call the page :P [[User:Cchen3|'Life is a treasure']][[User talk:Cchen3|' so cherish it']] 23:22, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'm Spirit, the founder of the wiki. Sorry I wasn't online the days you firts joined, but I wanted to give you a late welcome to my wiki. :) 00:05, March 25, 2014 (UTC) I've forgotten about being the show manager xD Thanks for contributing :D It's accepted, and I'll post it now. Hope you write it soon <3 [[User:Cchen3|'Life is a treasure']][[User talk:Cchen3|' so cherish it']] 00:49, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey, can you read my show called Cold for me? It's on WFW. Thanks <333 [[User:Cchen3|'Life is a treasure']][[User talk:Cchen3|' so cherish it']] 00:58, March 25, 2014 (UTC) LOL XD sorry but I'm not a fan of them. (i hate scary stuff sorry) but I'm content with writing about anything (as long as I;m not terrified of them) Don't forget to comment on cold! [[User:Cchen3|'Life is a treasure']][[User talk:Cchen3|' so cherish it']] 01:07, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Haha xD I like writing about cats more to be honest. Plus we kind of abandoned this wiki, but I'm glad you have interest in it :D (i need to change my siggie, it is lame) [[User:Cchen3|'Life is a treasure']][[User talk:Cchen3|' so cherish it']] 01:11, March 25, 2014 (UTC) uh maybe ;3 I don't edit here anymore, but I can try xDDD new siggie yay [[User:Cchen3|'The world is bigger ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'''than I imagined...]] 01:15, March 25, 2014 (UTC) LOL this siggie still sucks, but I just changed the color and changed what it said xD Anyways, are you reading Cold/commenting (CONSTRUCTIVE PLEASE) right now? :3 [[User:Cchen3|'The world is bigger ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than I imagined...']] 01:19, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Because I never edit anymore xD That's why. :P READ COLD NOWWW PLEASE. new episode for Cold comes out today. comment too! [[User:Cchen3|'The world is bigger ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than I imagined...']] 01:23, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Let's chat on this wiki, easier than piling our talkpages xD [[User:Cchen3|'The world is bigger ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than I imagined...']] 01:25, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Not to ask you a lot, but can you try to tell me what you loved best about the episode and write constructive comments? It helps and it makes me feel better cause I'll really know if someone read the story. Thanks! [[User:Cchen3|'The world is bigger ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than I imagined...']] 01:43, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Nah, my laptop's just defective. Need to send for a replacement. :P Ignore my unworking sig plz 00:41, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Your siggy is epic :D Totally agree. And what stories?? 15:28, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh yea, I'll work on those right now, I completely forgot about them. :3 23:15, March 27, 2014 (UTC) YAY :D I'm way too tired to comment, I swear xD Sorry, maybe next time? [[User:Cchen3|'The world is bigger ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than I imagined...']] 23:15, April 12, 2014 (UTC)